


Midnight sleep adventures

by WinterFir



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Prompt Fic, Sleep talking, Tumblr Prompt, Watching Someone Sleep, author tries to be funny but ends up just being kind of funny but very soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFir/pseuds/WinterFir
Summary: In all their years together, Jaskier always fell asleep before the witcher but not tonight, tonight he would stay wake and bask in the glory of watching Geralt relax and sleep peacefully, at least for a bit. He wanted to know what it felt like to have the person he loved, sleep in his arms while he gently played with their hair.It all goes according to plan until Geralt starts to talk in his sleep.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Midnight sleep adventures

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt:"Geralt talks in his sleep. At camp, Jaskier usually falls asleep first, so he never finds out. One time, Geralt fell asleep first for whatever reason and Jaskier tries his best not to laugh when Geralt says things like "I'm sorry I have to eat you, Mr. Potato" or "Jask, help, the moon is following me". Stuff like that."
> 
> Okey, I tried! I don't think I did a very good job, I wanted it to be funnier but it ends up more soft than funny...oh well...I hope you guys enjoy

Following a witcher on the Path was hard work, there was no doubt about that, especially when said witcher was like the one Jaskier chosen as his muse.

The white wolf, beautiful, majestic, a bit broody with a soft and caring side, noble in every aspect except when it comes to sharing his great grumpy mare with his very best friend in the whole wide world. Jaskier had hoped that in time the order to not touch Roach would dissolve in the air and that therefore he would be allowed to hop onto the saddle with Geralt, but alas while the order didn’t fully disappear and while Jaskier could now pet and try to bribe Roach with apples and sugar cubes, he still was allowed to ride her.

An absolute disgrace that the witcher, with all his enhanced abilities, his great stamina in all areas of life, his great mass, and nice thick thighs would make him, a poor mortal, young, ravishing, beautiful bard walk! Walk for miles and miles!

With all the walking he did, it was no surprise that he always fell asleep before Geralt, which was unfair because Jaskier longed for the opportunity to tenderly run his fingers to his witchers hair, to sloth the stressed wrinkle that would form between his eyebrows. Jaskier wanted to see Geralt fall asleep and to watch over him for just a few moments, to bask in the knowledge that the white wolf trusted him enough to sleep next to him.

Jaskier wanted that and Jaskier was going to get it! Melitele help him, but tonight was the night! They had stopped to camp in a lovely little corner of the woods, the soil was covered in a pleasant green carpet of grass and the trees that surround them would keep them protected from the wind should it pick up during the night. Soon it would be summer, and the nights would be too hot to allow easy rest. But for now, the weather was still warming up, and the nights were perfect for cuddling up to Geralt while a small breeze made the leaves dance and sing.

So that’s what they did, after their nightly routines, Geralt laid down on his back with a hand behind his head and the other wrapped around Jaskier’s waist holding him where he laid on his side with his head resting on the witcher chest. Normally Jaskier would lay his head right over the witcher’s heart and close his eyes while he drifted off, but tonight he propped his head up so he could admire his love’s face while a hand delicately run through the white strands of hair that seem to shine silver in the moonlight. It was a beautiful sight and Jaskier couldn’t get enough of it so even as Geralt drift off into a peaceful sleep, the bard stayed in the same position admiring the soft expression that took over the witcher’s face.

He knew he should go to sleep and rest, but he wanted to enjoy the rare opportunity, and so he did. The world around them was silenced, there was no wind and the only light in their camp came from the fire that was still going, after checking once again to see that everything was like it was supposed to be, Jaskier started to shift his position so that he could sleep.

“Jask…grab the…”

Like a spoked dear, the bard froze where he was, not moving and not looking away from the still sleeping witcher that was now talking.

“We need…more…potatoes..hmm..tatoes…”

How fascinating, who would have guessed that his brave and brooding companion was a sleep talker. Afraid that if he moved, he would wake the white wolf, Jaskier stayed where he was and waited to see what more the witcher would say, maybe he would give him a stew recipe. The bard smiled with glee. 

“Jask…the leek is getting away…Jaskier! Catch it…for the soup!”  
“Cheese moon… big cheese moon…nice cheese, round…moon”  
“hmm…butter…buttercup…buttered pig…hmm..sweet pies”

Trying his best not to burst out laughing, Jaskier silently wheezed while his silly wolf kept up his nonsense dialogue. Gods be good, he truly was chatty when he was asleep, Jaskier’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much at the list of foods and utterly ridiculous phrases. He couldn’t wait to tease his love in the morning about his nightly adventures.

“Pretty bard..bird…pretty flower…Jaskier”  
“My bard…sweet cinnamon roll..”

The bard’s face softened at those words, his smile not less radiant and happy but gentler. Maybe the bard would keep this whole thing to himself. Telling Geralt would result in nothing but the witcher getting embarrassed and while they both would tease each other, the short-lived satisfaction of making Geralt blush had nothing on this feeling of joy and happiness. Seeing his love relax in his sleep, hearing his ludicrous half-mumbled phrases and his soft and sweet confessions was a million times better than any standing ovation at the end of a tiring performance. 

Jaskier could wait for the next time he got to wake to listen to the white wolf’s nightly cooking adventure. Hmm…maybe there was a song in there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! You can also come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://winter-fir.tumblr.com/) or drop me a prompt or fic idea <333


End file.
